Clannfear (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = Daedra Husk Daedra Heart Hide Thick Leather Fell Hide Rawhide Scraps Superb Hide Poison solvents |quest = A Family Affair Banishing the Banished Blessings of the Eight Castle of the Worm Close the Scamp Caves Desperate Souls Daughter of Giants Hall of Judgement Long Lost Lore Relic Rescue Savages of Stonefalls Uncaged |province = Cyrodiil Elsweyr Greenshade Summerset Isles Valenwood |region = Auridon Craglorn Coldharbour Cyrodiil Stonefalls Stormhaven |location = See below |dlc = Base }} Clannfear are saurian-like Daedra that appear in . They are often summoned by Xivilai as Daedric servants outside Dark Anchors. Behavior and appearance The clannfear are aggressive Daedra, equipped with plated spikes along their spine, and a dangerous tri-tipped tail. They are quick, deadly enemies, with predatory and birdlike movements. Though the clannfear are brutish, they also have a sense of intelligence and cunning, working together to bring down tough foes. The grunts and snorts of a clannfear can be heard as it stands idle, searching for its next kill. Attacks *'Charge:'Update 11 - runs in straight line, knocking down *'Devour' - chews on stunned target, dealing moderate damage and healing. Should be interrupted or broken free from *'Headbutt' (formerly Claw) - basic attack *'Tail Spike' - swings tail around in circle *'Rending Leap' - pounces on target and stuns Quests *A Family Affair *Banishing the Banished *Blessings of the Eight *Breaking the Shackle *Castle of the Worm *Close the Scamp Caves *Desperate Souls *Daughter of Giants (Ancient Clannfear) *Hall of Judgement *Long Lost Lore *Maelstrom Arena *Relic Rescue *Savages of Stonefalls *Soul Shriven in Coldharbour – Several Clannfear guard the way toward the Towers of Eyes in The Wailing Prison, although most can be avoided. *Uncaged (Celestial Clannfear) Locations *Antediluvian Vaults, Imperial City Sewers *Ash Mountain, Stonefalls *Ashalmawia *Bal Ur *Castle of the Worm *Cheesemonger's Hollow, Coldharbour *City of Ash, Greenshade *Court of Contempt, Coldharbour *Dragonstar Arena *Elinhir, Craglorn *Elven Gardens District, Imperial City *Emberflint Mine, Stonefalls *Heretic's Summons, Auridon *Imperial City Sewers **Released by Hzu-Hakan when fought *Isle of Torment (Coldharbour) *Southwest of Magmaflow Overlook, Stonefalls (Gurlisk) *Maelstrom, Wrothgar *Moonhenge's Tear, Greenshade *Nurin Farm, Stormhaven *Rimmen Necropolis, Northern Elsweyr *Sardavar Lead, Cyrodiil *Skyreach Pinnacle, Craglorn *The Banished Cells, Auridon *The Cave of Trophies, Coldharbour *The Foundry of Woe, Coldharbour *The Great Shackle, Coldharbour *The Vile Manse, Reaper's March *The Wailing Prison, Coldharbour *Torinaan, Auridon *Unfinished Dolmen, Wrothgar *Village of the Lost, Coldharbour *Yasammidan Variations *Ancient Clannfear *Celestial Clannfear *Dark Clannfear *Dread Clannfear *Gurlisk *Gutsripper *Maebomaz *Marrow Thief *Nazullu *Rotmouth *Sardavar Clannfear *Shadowrend *Snapjaw *Spinesnap *The Devourer *The Screeching Matron Related books *Clannfear are mentioned in Guild Mage's Journal, Letter to Sentulus, and Goodnight Mundus. *''Hero's Guides to The Elder Scrolls Online: **Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Hammerfell'' **''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/The Black Marsh'' **''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Elsweyr'' *''The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: **The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Northern Bangkorai and the Mountains'' **''The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Dreams of Cyrodiil'' Updates *Clannfear no longer get stuck when attempting to charge near a cliff.Update 3 Patch Notes Gallery Clannfear - Online.jpg|Clannfear Clannfear concept art.jpg|Clannfear concept art Clannfear in-game model.jpg|Clannfear in-game model Clannfears (Online).jpg|Two Clannfear Appearances * * * ** ** ** ** de:Clannbann (Online) es:Clannfear (Online) fr:Faucheclan (Online) ru:Кланфир (Online) Category:Online: Daedra Category:Online: Auridon Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Reaper's March Creatures Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures Category:Online: Stormhaven Creatures Category:Online: Craglorn Creatures Category:Online: Cyrodiil Creatures Category:Imperial City: Creatures Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Creatures Category:ESO Morrowind: Creatures Category:Elsweyr: Creatures